fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Stick Ranger Functions
This page contains all of the fan-made ideas for Stick Ranger functions. Protection Jusjaggen15 (gamesenter account) Flip the character bar and add a slot labeled armor. All different types like chest plate, helmet, shield, boots, etc. each give different stats like fire boot, PRF (protection of fire) 2, prt 3, SPD (speed) 2. And would do that for different armors. You could put a torch (for the day night cycle and caves) and you could put accessories too. I'll try and make a list of those things but it might not work good with descriptions. Pets(PS Version) Pets are friendly enemies who can be gotten there. You need an SR enemy template for getting accessibility. Most pets have unique attack. The red square make the pet absent of the stage. The pets are technically classes, but there are many difference. The level of the pet attack depends of level of the team: 1:Base, 2-10: Level 1, 11-20:2, 21-30:3, 31-40:4, 41-50:5, 51-60:6, 61-70:7, 71-80:8, 81-90:9 and 91-100:S. After that, it's the S1 Levels to H (Hyper). When a pet levels up, you may increase two characteristics of the attack: Bigness, Smallness, Power, Bullet, Range, and/or Second-Lasting (depending on the pet). Difficulty Setting When you start a save, you can choose between five diffuculty settings: Easy, Normal, Hard, Hardcore and Customizable. Normal is the normal Stick Ranger, but with a few enemies and boss nerfed, and certain bosses are harder. Notable Boss Differences between Standard SR and Normal Mode (WIP) *The Orange Boss Skull Stickman's numbers have been reduced by half. On Hard Mode, they are back to normal. *The Gray Boss Roundhead Walker's projectiles travel at 50% speed. On hard mode, they are back to normal, and there are two more projectiles. *The Gray Boss Roundhead Snake's projectiles are fired in an arc instead of directly at characters. On Hard Mode, they are back to normal. *The Cyan Boss Gel Dragon's projectiles fall and appear much faster. They also deal more damage. It also has 5200 LP. *The Yellow Boss Roundhead Eel's mine attack does not have the "delay" before it deals damage. *The Red Boss Roundhead Tree only spawns three dragons at a time instead of five, and it's agi is increased by 200%. On Hard Mode, this is returned to normal. *The White Boss Castle Snake appears by itself on Normal Mode. On Easy Mode, there are only twenty Orange Boss Castle Snakes. On Hard Mode, the battle is back to normal. *The Gray Boss Triangle Tree's projectiles travel at reduced speed. On Hard Mode, they travel at the standard speed. Easy Mode *Enemies and Bosses are weakened. *Weapons are made stronger. *The darkness in caves is removed. *When you get Game Over, your character is revived with full health. *Weapons cost half of the normal price. *Cash got is doubled. *Onigiris restore more health. Hard Mode *Enemies and Bosses are stronger. *Better A.I. *Oxygen Bar *Darkness appears in easy stages. *Weapon cost more *Stages are longer *More enemies in stages. *Enemies and Bosses has more attacks than on normal mode *More enemies with resistances. List of bosses found in this difficulty setting Hardcore Mode *Same rules as Hard Mode *Hunger Bar *Base weapons only. *No cash. *No compo Strategy Bar By a button on the bar at the bottom, you can access a "Strategy/Info Bar". Stuff on the bar *Four Buttons: Target (Target a certain enemy), Dodge (Stickmen try to avoid attacks), Charge (Cannot move and attack, but charges a stronger attack) and Run (Makes attacks less strong, but stickmen are faster) *Stage Level: How hard a stage is. *Luck Bar: If not using strategies, these are the chances that you win. *Speed: Change the speed of the game: 1 - (Slower than cold effect), 2 - (Same speed as cold), 3 - (Normal speed, default), 4 - (Same speed as running), 5 - (Faster than when you run) *3 Commanding Buttons: Separate, Group, and Normal. *Distance: Close to Enemy, Normal and Long. New Options *Weather:Y/N *Sign:Old/New *EXP Bar:Amount/Percentage/Both *Stage Indicator:Top Left/Enter Screen/Both *New Symbol:Pointer:Points to the nearest enemy. Special moves When you have clicked on a stick ranger or pet, you can press space to activate the special move. Special moves a different for each class and a wide variety of moves can be bought at the move house, and each move takes 20 seconds to recharge. Examples: Whipper #A big flail (spiked ball) shows on the whip increasing damage. #Whip becomes 3x longer. #Whipper performs a crazy Whip spin (making 15 spins). Baller #A bunch (8-12) of basketballs fall from the sky. #A bunch (4-6) of basketballers run in and start throwing balls at enemies. #Ballers' ball becomes 5x size. Gladiator #Player goes into mad frenzy of (10) slash attacks. #Sword grows 3x long for 10 seconds. #Sword becomes the high-end version of the current sword (e.g. a Thunder Sword temporarily becomes a Thunder Blade). Sniper #Gets a high boost of Range (50%) for 10 Seconds. #Doubles the number of arrows. #Large reduction of AGI (75%) for 3 seconds. Agent #Screen flashes, dealing thunder damage to enemies. #(Melee only) Triple the attack damage. #(Ranged Only) A huge beam from the Agent's weapon (regardless of what level and type). Cyborg #A Giant laser is shot from the cyborg. #Enemies in range are knocked back. #Crush the enemy, throw it and use a beam against it. Boxer #The Boxer does a huge smash on the enemy. #The Boxer punches madly. #The Boxer runs to the ends of the screen while constantly punching. Magician #The Magician's AGI is made 1-1 for 1 second. #The Magician charges a giant version of their spell. #The Magician shoots an elemental ball that has all attack types. Priest #AT+50-50 for 5 seconds. #STR, MAG and DEX is maxed for 3 seconds. #The Priest's AGI is made 1-1 for 1 second. Gunner/Dual Gunner # AGI is cut to a fourth for 5 seconds. # Bullets turn to rifle bullets, range is tripled for 5 seconds. # Bullets turn red, explode like a bazooka, if a bazooka is equipped, the explosion power is quadrupled and lasts for 5 seconds. Viking # Turn into solid steel and gain 99% defense for 8 seconds. # Viking leaps high into the air, and slices an enemy in half, gaining quadruple the EXP, gold, and onigiri for each of his teammates. # Viking uses a whirlwind attack and the axe spins so fast it rips holes in air and sucks enemies towards the Viking which lasts for 10 seconds. Candyman # Instant candymaking for three candies. # Makes a godly candy that heals all 4 rangers to half health. # Knocks an enemy on the head with candy cane, stunning it, and making ingredients fly out. Chopper # Instant rally for double the amount of time. # Flurry of strikes so fast, it shatters time and all other rangers + enemies are frozen until flurry ends. (Just like in those beat-em-up animations/movies.) # Literally chops an enemy into pieces. Each piece drops items, gold, and EXP and cannot attack. Warlock # AGI 1-1 for 1 second. # Heals all rangers for 75% health. # No power level limit for 3 seconds. Archmagi #AGI of team is halved for 8 seconds. #All near enemies get hit by a random psychic attack. #Summons a random pet (of the same level) into the stage for 25 seconds. Wizard #Deals damage to all enemies based on it's weapons type. #Slows/burns/shocks or weakens all near enemies. #Refill mana instantly. Bard #Increase a random stat by your attack and add it to the party for 20 seconds. #Charm the nearest enemy for 8 seconds. #AGI is doubled for all near enemies for 12 seconds. Causes ice ailment. Cleric #Cure all status ailments in the party. #Heal party for 75% health. #Strike an enemy with thunder (9-99 x level). Elementer #Burn all enemies in the stage. #Shock all enemies in the stage. #Slow all enemies in the stage. Healer #All healing magic cast for the next 20 seconds is doubled in strength. #Heal all party members by 75% health. #All characters healed will have regeneration for 15 seconds (5-8 LP per second). Spirit #Frighten the nearest enemy for 8 seconds. #Absorb all damage for 5 seconds then release it into an attack. #Curse all near enemies lowering their DEF and type resistance by half. Psion #Deal psychic damage to all near enemies and push them away (unless they're stationary). #Hold and shock 3 enemies in the air for 5 seconds. #Deal a psychic attack thats (level + weapon damage + 5) to the nearest enemy. Summoner #Summon a random pet of the same level. #Your current pet's stats are doubled for 2 seconds. #Summon 25-80 bees for 12 seconds. Witch #Deal curse damage to all enemies on screen (12-40) and curse them for 5 seconds lowering DEF and elemental resistance. #Curse the nearest enemy stealing half their STR and DEF giving it to the witch for 5 seconds. #Any status ailments dealt to the party are dealt to the nearest enemy. Item Scroll Bar After a certain unlock point, extra slots in the items storage area can be unlocked, which can be navigated through using a scroll bar. Stat Investment Change For a fee, SP that were previously invested in certain stats can be redistributed as the player chooses. Bank A place to store items and money. Over time the money cost raises and the the stats of the weapon(s) increase. Camp A places where players can get pets, but with crucible. List of Camp GMs *Clawy (Most touchable pet) *Clayong (Most maniable pet) *Pyroid (Most pyro type pet) *Firoid (Most fire type pet) *Rannar (Most range pet) *Agiga (Most AGI pet) *Atta (Most powerful pet) *Droppord (Most droping sic pet) Challenge Center A place where you can take on several (mega) bosses at once. You can select a combination of bosses as you please with bosses from at least 2 stages. Bosses always comes at the amount that the stage originally has like D5 Boss will still come as a group of 50. Players are rewarded with Gold and EXP depending on the amount and combination of Bosses and player's LV after they KO'd all selected bosses. Scroll Spells Scrolls are a secondary weapon for magic users and can be found here. There is also the compo item of the same name found here. Skills What would be more useful for MP are skills. Skills can be accessed (by the character currently selected) pressing the S button. You get skills determined on the characters level, class and compo equipment. Example: A gladiator level 5 with a level 1 sword and a fire compo has skills that have Fire as their element. WEAKNESSES: Water is weak to Earth/Thunder Ice is weak to Water/Thunder Fire is weak to Wind/water Earth is weak to Fire/Wind Wind is weak to Ice/Thunder Thunder is weak to Earth/Fire Curse is weak to Holy/Light/Thunder Holy/Light is weak to Death/Curse Darkness is weak to Holy/Light Death is weak to Earth/Fire Antimatter is weak to nothing but nothing is particularly weak to it More to come... Day/Night cycle + FOW Day/Night cycle Having enemies instantly visible wherever you go eventually becomes a little boring. The day/night cycle adds a little challenge to keep things interesting. During the day, you can see practically everything. As the sun goes down, the screen starts to darken until it is night. At night, all attacks are only 68% accurate, unless you place objects that give off light. Rangers will not always see enemies at night. What things would light up the world? - Torches (placed) - Lanterns (carried by the stickmen) - Fire and Thunder type attacks (though Fire type attacks with their longer duration are more effecetive at this) - Anything else (feel free to expand this list; these are still very few things) FOW (Fog of War) Fog of war is a special type of function that can be toggled using the options. It makes the game not see enemies unless your stickmen are on the way. This makes the game very hard for enemies to look by, and attacks too! However. You get gold 2x more than before. So decide before using this feature! Scouted areas will leave open terrain, However. It will not view Enemies and Attacks. Making Fog of War similar to that of Warcraft 3. Kill Counter Keeps track of all enemies killed with a little counter for each player. Self-explanatory. Also keeps track of bosses, minibosses, stages beat and most recent kill. Placeholder slots The blank square under the character's weapon/compo item will be replaced by an outline of their signature weapon and an outline of a stone if the weapon is equipped but no compo items have been assigned. Class Mastery For a fee of 500,000 gold, once the characters have reached level 100, they can choose to increase their max level by 25 more levels, up until 200. Can only be done once max level is reached. Author's note: I kind of liked how it limits to 100 to avoid any (unnessecary) grinding, but since there will be more series than meets the eye, I'll leave this here. Now what would I do with the missing 2 SP if the level is (n/5)+1 then.... Downloadable SR Idea by LOL741 Tree Health As trees lose health, they lose segments and become shorter. (Like monster box boss) 100% Win The 100% win is achieved when the player, enter a stage and then, kill all the enemies in the stage, if the player quit the stage, or skip a screen without killing all the enemies, it's not valid, the player must kill all the enemies, if the stage have at least 1 hidden enemy, the player must kill at least one hidden enemy, if more than one appear, the player must kill them all, if none of them appear, it's not valid, must be done at least on normal difficulty, when it's done, the same stage in the map, instead of being shown as a red square, is shown as a red square with a golden outline, if it's done in a hidden stage, the golden outline only appear when the player have the mouse over the stage, required in order to unlock hidden stages, and each hidden stage the player win will give a permanent boost to something (either money gain, drop rates...) NOTE: even the hidden stages from the grassland series are hard as a very late game stage! NOTE: since megaboss stages have only 1 enemy, there's no golden outline when won with 100% since there's only 1 enemy, if you kill 99% of the enemies in a stage, the game will consider it as only if the stage was completed, it's either incomplete, complete but not with 100% or 100% complete, there's nothing like 99% complete! Hidden Stages Hidden stages, can be unlocked by getting 100% wins, hidden stages can also be done with a 100% win, when completed, give a permanent boost to the players! they don't connect to any other stages, neither unlock new stages, the price for the books are HIGH here, in the map, they are shown as blue when incomplete, green when complete and green with the golden outline when completed with 100%. List of hidden stages: How a map with the hidden stages would look like: Credits Final508 *Skills *Day/Night cycle *FOW (Fog of War) HankGuideDude *Item Scrollbar (initially) *Kill Counter *Placeholder slots *Class Mastery King_Oskar *Scroll Spells Lemurboy07, Yodakiller *Special moves *Cyborg Specials (Lemurboy07) Dokohne * Special moves for Viking, Gunner, D. Gunner, Candyman, Chopper, and Warlock * Tree health LOL741 *Downloadable SR (discussed by others) ZoshiX? *Challenge Center? Aeinstein *100% win *Hidden stages See also *Category:Ideas Category:Ideas